


Birthday Flowers

by misreall



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki spots a birthday girl he would like to know better.





	Birthday Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexakeyloveloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexakeyloveloki/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Alexakeyloveloki who is utterly wonderful and who I promised a little something for. Hope you like it and that you get lots of lovely gifts and have some mischief for your birthday!

The daisy was a lie, of course.

A charming lie, prettily nestled behind his soon-to-be lover’s ear. Nicely contrasting so delightfully with her thick, beautiful red curls, and being fortunate enough to caress her sweet, soft cheek. 

Yet for all it suited her in appearance it lied in essence about who she truly was. 

No one loved a good lie more than Loki, but this lie was dreadful. 

Anyone with eyes to see would know that this creature, with her brilliant smile and the way she ran her hands up the stem of her glass, the way she shifted in her seat, the way her lips moved, that she was a sensualist. 

The orchid, not the daisy, should be her flower.

Then he chuckled to himself, listening to her saucily tell off the fellow who had stopped at her table to attempt to, as the Midgardians said, pick her up. The man was an idiot if he thought rudely interrupting her evening with her friends on what was clearly a celebratory occasion would win him this one’s favor. She sent him away with a bug in his ear.

Perhaps her flower was the rose. Red, bold, and dangerous to anyone unwary enough to grasp it without care.

Loki took another sip of scotch, smiling to himself as he watched her surreptitiously glance at her would-be suitor’s retreating back before toasting with her friends at his departure. The smallest flash of concern could be seen in those bright eyes, though if it was for the idiot’s feelings or for her own even the God of Lies could not say.

But what he could say now was that this woman, though toothsome and steadfast, was not a daisy, or an orchid, or even a rose.

She was secretly a lily. Though beautiful and elegant, it was a bloom easily bruised, to be treated with care. A great deal of very attentive care. 

Loki nodded for his server, who he knew he made nervous and sent a bottle of Cristal and the prepared dessert he’d ordered to her table, with his birthday complements, also ordering another drink for himself.

The pleased tumult at her gathing subsided after a few moments. When she turned to look at him, confused, happy, and yet wisely cautious, he raised his glass towards her with the least of nods, not smiling, knowing that it would intrigue her if he remained impassive. 

After a few moments of conference with her companions, his lily made her way through the crowd to his table, coupe of champagne in hand, holding a piece of cake.

“Um, thank you?” she said, looking a little nervous as she placed the cake before him.

“You’re welcome?” He answered.

“Do I know you?” she asked. Then she shook her head. “Of course not. I wouldn’t forget someone who- I mean I don’t know anyone who gives away champagne and cake.”

He met her eyes and silently took a forkful of the rich cake, feeding himself a bite. Then took a second sliver of pastry and teased at her upper lip with the tines, not enough to scratch, just enough to stimulate. 

For a moment she looked like she was about to throw a little sass at him, then she obviously saw something in his eyes that made her wisely reconsider, rather meekly allowing him to feed her. A small cantrip, formed by just a twitch of his fingers, made the cake even more… alluring.

Magical, even.

Her eyes fluttered closed and when they opened her pupils were wide with longing. 

It was an old family recipe. How kind the pastry chef had been to let Loki in the kitchen to make it ready.

A bit of cake crumb adorably dotted her lower lip. He longed to lick it off, yet he recognized that a bit of patience would see him in good stead with this flower.

This lily.

He would have a chance very soon to lick to his heart’s content, starting from the bottom and working his way up. Making her admit to being a lily and not a daisy. 

And every time she denied the truth of herself - and Loki knew she would deny it, not wanting to admit that she was a graceful, tender lily - he would just had to start over from the beginning.


End file.
